The Return
by Chofis Garcia
Summary: Superman and Wonder Woman have a daughter together that is taken from them. Many years later she comes back into their lives and brings old and new problems for the pair and the rest of the league.
1. Chapter 1

Watchtower

June 20, 2130

J'onn was trying to settle an argument between Diana and Clark, which was often futile. Before he could stop their pointless fight, he saw a humanoid figure wondering towards them. J'onn walked away from Diana and Clark, towards the figure. He tried to read it's surface thoughts but was surprise to what he got.

_Get out of my head!, _J'onn then fell to the ground crying out in pain, causing Diana and Clark to see what happen. They both rushed towards J'onn. Diana saw the figure and went towards it, while Clark helped J'onn. Diana was ready to attack it but stopped once she saw it's face.

It was like looking in a mirror with a few features that belonged to him. Diana walked towards the girl, who also walked towards her.

Clark saw Diana go towards the figure that now looked like a girl. He didn't know what would happen if he didn't stop the girl from coming closer to Diana.

"Diana!" Clark shouted at her. She saw him coming at her and she instinctively pushed the girl out of the way. The next thing that happened was Diana flying into a wall. Clark stopped dead in his tracks after what he just did. The girl rushed to Diana, she had a look of concern on her face that soon began one of angry.

The girl flew towards Clark at full speed. He broke through three walls. Clark could tell this girl was strong, possible as strong him or more. He didn't notice that she had flown to him. Before he could get up, she began throwing punches at him. He could actually feel the pain. He needed to stop her.

He was able to grab one of her arms, but she easily flipped him over her and threw him through the floor. She followed him through the floor. He tried using his heat vision but she was moving too fast. She was in front of him again. The girl gave him one more punch but he prepared himself. He dented the wall behind. Clark noticed that he was bleeding.

He had to stop the girl before she caused any more damage to the Watchtower. He rushed to her and grabbed her but she was strong enough to get out of his hold. He tried to overpower her, but he could see that they were evenly matched.

Clark tried to think of a way to subdue her, but he suddenly felt weak and nausea. He knew someone had brought kryptonite into the room. The girl began looking nausea too but she was still strong enough to punch him away before they both fell to the ground. They were now several feet apart. The girl had enough strength to get off the ground and began walking towards him but he saw Bruce coming to her with the kryptonite in his hand. The girl fell to her knees but still was about to crawl. Bruce brought the kryptonite to her face, the last conscious thought he had was, _She's a Kryptonian_.

The girl was now lying on the ground trying to get rid of the rock in the man's hand but couldn't find any strong to do so.

Diana flew into the room to see Clark being cover in a blanket lined with lead and being taken to the infirmary. He was bleeding from his mouth and nose, had a black eye and bruises all over his face. She wanted to go with him, but then she saw Bruce leaning over the girl with the kryptonite still in hand. She went to the girl, who was still fighting the effects of the kryptonite. Once the girl saw Diana, she gave her a small smile and then passed out. Bruce then put the kryptonite into its box.

"Take her to a holding cell K," Bruce ordered.

"No! Take her to the infirmary," Diana shouted. Bruce looked at her in disbelieve.

"Diana, have you gone mad? Did you not see what she did to the Watchtower! She needs to be in a cell!"

"No, she doesn't. I'll stay with her. I'll make sure she doesn't cost anymore damage."

"She is as strong as Clark, there is no way you could take her."

"I won't have to fight her. I just have to talk to her." Bruce wanted to err on the side of caution but he trusted Diana.

"Fine take her to the infirmary," he told the medics. Handing them the box, "Here, take this just in case." The medics nodded as they carried her away.

Bruce looked at Diana and knew that they were thinking the same thing.

"Diana, do you think she is-"

"I'm not sure. I feel she is but I don't want to get my hopes up." Bruce placed his hand on her shoulder for support.

"We'll run every possible test, just to be sure."

"It's been almost 12 years, could it really be her? I mean she looks so much like me. Do you think he noticed?"

"He noticed she is a Kryptonian. As for her resembling you, no." Diana nodded at him and began making her way to the infirmary. Just before she left she turned around.

"The Embassy will pay for all the damage."

"I think Wayne Industries will foot the bill this time. I believe the Ambassador is dealing with some personal business."

Diana smiled, "Thank you, Bruce."


	2. Chapter 2

Watchtower

June 21, 0600

_"Mommy, please one more song," plead their almost two year old daughter. _

_"Dae, you said that three songs ago. Time for bed my little princess," her father said, tucking her into bed. He placed a kiss on her forehead and her mother did the same. They said their good nights to her, and then walked to the door. _

_"Mommy, daddy, I love you," her mother walked over to her and gave her another kiss. _

_"I love you, too. Now sleep, my little sun and stars." Her mother then walked back to her father. He turned off the lights and closed the door. Dae fell into a peaceful sleep almost instantly. _

_Dae was awaken a few hours later by someone coming into her room. She thought it was her mother coming to tell her that she and father had to go to work for a while. _

_"Mommy, what-", someone placed their hand over her mouth. Dae was scared. She bit her attacker's fingers. To her surprise to was metal, the robot moved it's hand from her mouth. _

_"DADDY! Help!" Her father heard her screams and blurred to her room. He saw someone trying to take her. He ran to the person and punched them with almost full strength, causing Dae to fall out it's arms. He was shocked when he saw the skin peeling off to revile metal. Before he could attack the robot again, it pulled out a piece of kryptonite. Dae has never been exposed to kryptonite before, his number one priority was to get her away from it. _

_Dae tried flying towards her father but could barely get up. She saw her father coming towards her with somewhat of a limp. _

_Before he could reach her, the robot came back and picked her up. Dae tried punching his head but she felt pain for the first time in her life. She let out of cry of pain, "Mommy!" _

_A second later her mother appeared in her room. She rushed to her daughter only to be met by an iron clad fist. She landed next to her husband, who wasn't looking any better. She tried to get rid of the kryptonite, but she began to feel faint._

_Dae saw her parents on the ground, neither one of then getting up. "Mommy! Daddy! Help!"_

Diana saw the girl before her, toss and turn in the bed. She looked so peaceful just a few minutes ago. Diana tried to wake her to no avail. She held the girl's hand. Diana could feel how strong the girl was when she squeezed her hand.

"Ahh!" cried the girl as she sat up. Diana saw lasers fire from her eyes. The girl brought her hands to her eyes and began to rub them. Diana went to the girl's side.

"Are you alright?" The girl removed her hands from her face. She looked at Diana for a while before nodding yes. "What's your name?"

"Da-Danielle," she said as focused her eyes Diana's features. She brought her hand up to touch her cheek, "Mommy?" Danielle whispered. Diana felt her heart drop. She brought her hand up to touch Danielle's.

"Yes, my little sun and stars," they pulled each other into a tight embrace. Danielle clung on to Diana, as she stroked her hair. "I've missed you so much Danielle," Diana said. They then pulled apart.

"Umm, are you okay?" Diana looked at Danielle with a puzzled looked, "When the man hit you, you had a lot of broken bones but it looks like they all healed."

_That's why she attacked Kal. _"Yes, Danielle, I am. Do you know who that man is?" She said while looking at Kal. Danielle glanced at him then shocks her head. Before Diana could tell her who he was the bay doors opened revealing Batman.

"Diana, I got the results back from the tests. Do you mind if we speak in private?"

"Of course," Diana said as she back to stand. She felt something pull her back down. She looked at Danielle, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to go," she said looking down. Diana sat next to the girl.

"I promise I'll be right back," Diana said to her.

"You promise?"

"Yes," Danielle nodded then let go of Diana's arm. Diana got up and left the room with Batman following.

Diana turned to face Bruce once the bay doors were closed.

"She is your daughter." Bruce stated.

"I know," Diana said with a small twinkle in her eyes. "She remembers me."

"But not Clark," Bruce said to which Diana nodded.

"We need to find out what she's been thought. She clearly has control over her power and was able to out maneuver Clark," he stated.

"I know, I should be the one to question her. She needs to be moved before Kal wakes up."

"Agreed, I'll set up a holding place for her."

"I thought it best if she was in her room." Bruce nodded.

"I'll send in a bot to clean up the place."

"There is no need for that, but thank you." Diana had kept up Danielle's room in hope she might return. She and Kal used to together but he stopped some years ago.

"Very well, I will see you when Clark awakens." He then turned and left the hall.

Diana walked back into the medical bay to see Danielle hugging her knees. Diana walked over to sit beside her.

"You came back," Danielle said sounding surprised.

"I promised you I would and a Princess always keeps her promise." Danielle smiled at her, "How about we go to your room and talk some more there." Diana stood up and held her hand out, which Danielle gladly took.


	3. Chapter 3

Watchtower

June 21. 1200

"Diana, where is she!?" asked the caped crusader.

"She's helping with the repairs."

"You left her alone!"

"No, she is with J'onn and John." Bruce glared at her but Diana was unaffected by it.

"I'm gathering the senior most members in the room. Clark still hasn't woken up. We need to figure out what we are going to do with the girl." Diana know he was really meant that they need to figure out a way to tell Clark about her and how the others would react to her.

"I will take Danielle back to her room."

Diana walked into the lower level to see Danielle holding a piece a metal to the ceiling while using her heat vision to secure the two together.

Diana was curious as to what the rest of her abilities were. _Did she have all her father's power or just some_? _Kal said he didn't have heat vision until he was almost in his 20s._ _She's just as strong as him, but how? What had they done to her to make her how she was? _Diana had so many questions, she wasn't even sure Danielle could answer all of them if any.

"Danielle!" Diana called to her. Danielle turned around to see her mother smiling at her. She lower herself back to the floor.

"Yes mom?"

"I need to take you back to your room."

"Why?"

"I'll be in a meeting. I think it best if you are in your quarters until we have decided how to inform the rest of the league about you."

"Of course, mother. If it is what you think is best then I shall go." Diana turned to lead her back to her room.

As Diana walked through the corridor she didn't heard Danielle's footsteps behind her. She turned around to see if Danielle was still behind her. She saw Danielle floating a few inches off the ground, grazing through the windows. Danielle almost ran into her mom but stopped just before she did.

"Is something wrong, mother?"

"No. Do you always float around?"

"I guess so. I never really noticed that I did that. I'll stop, if you feel I should not do it here."

"It is completely acceptable for you float. I sometimes have to remind myself not float because not all the members can fly." Diana then lifted herself up alongside Danielle. "Shall we continue?"

A few minutes later they arrived at Danielle's room.

"I don't know how long the meeting will last. I would like you stay in your room until I come back." Diana was waiting for Danielle to respond, but she was staring blankly at the Earth. She know the look all too well, it was the same one Kal had when he was using his enhanced vision. "Danielle? Danielle?," Diana tapped Danielle on her shoulder causing her to focus on Diana.

"Oh, I'm sorry mama. What did you say?" Diana chuckled at her daughter.

"You'll have to wait here until the meet is over." Danielle nodded. "Would you like to watch TV or go online?" Danielle had a confused look on her face.

"Like to play a game or something? Or is there something else you would like to do?"

"Umm, do you have canvases and paint or paper?"

"Yes, I do. They are in my room, I'll have one of the bots bring them over."

"Thank you," Danielle said as she raised her hand to scratch her left arm. "I'll just wait then." Diana noticed the bracelet that she was wearing. It floated a centimeter around wrist, wrapping a few times, open ended with lightning bolts at the as the same bracelet that she and Kal had given to their daughter so many years ago. "Is something wrong?" Danielle asked.

"No, nothing at all. Why?"

"You looked sad. You don't have to send the canvases if you don't want to."

"It's not a problem. We'll talk more when I come back, alright?" Danielle nodded. Diana turned to leave but before she could Danielle called her.

"Mom, can I have a hug?" she said in almost a whisper. Diana immediately took the girl in her arms. Diana placed her chin atop Danielle's head and whispered _I love you_. She hear a muffled I love you for her.

"She's WHAT?!"

"My daughter, Shayera. You were there when she was born."

"I know, Diana, but it's been years since you've seen her. Are you sure that she is who you think she is?"

"It took a couple hours to render her DNA. Having Diana's and Clark's DNA on file helped speed the process along. Give Diana's paternity, replication of any part of her DNA is almost impossible. With Diana's willingly given samples, as well as Clark's, I've been able to have complete profiles. Allowed me to match Danielle's to theirs," Bruce said as he removed his hood.

"If I may, the child has been through a lot over the last several years of her life. From the brief reading I had, she come here for help," said the Martian Manhunter.

"Help?! Since she's been here she knocked you out, created several holes in the Watchtower and Big Blue's in a coma. I think we're the ones that need the help," stated the Speedster.

"Diana, I understand that you are over joyed with founding your daughter, but we need to know who she is and what whoever took her did to her." John said. Diana hated that he was right. She sighed as she leaned back in her chair after hearing what the Green Lantern said. Then she looked to her left, where an empty chair between her and Bruce stood.

"I agree. She seems good natured from what I've observed. That is not my concern at the moment: Kal needs to know about her return first, before we proceed with anything."

"Don't you think he already know, I mean he say how she got around Kryptonite. Plus she's like your twin, I think he can put two and two together." Shayera said with a hint of attitude in her voice as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Shayera, please, we could do without the sarcasm at the moment. I think it best-"

"WHERE IS SHE!?" yelled the Man of Steel as he entered the room, with wires still attached to him and his eyes glowing red.

FYI, Reviews are very nice.


	4. Chapter 4

June 21 1200

_"Kal! Kal! Get up!" His head was ringing, vision blurred but he could still hear her voice clearly. He slowly sat up, he felt her hands on his shoulders._

_"Di-Diana, what happened?"_

_"They took her, Kal! Dae's gone," Diana said, the last part in almost a whisper. He shot up, he remembered what happened. How he was unable to protect his little girl. He failed himself, he failed Diana and especially his daughter. _

_Diana saw as Kal become angry, at himself. He would blame it all on himself. He balled his fists and he eyes glowing red. He was going to go off on someone or thing. She had to do something to stop him before he did anything to losing him too. _

_Kal was going to kill who ever took her. Zod, Luthor, Metallo-... He felt Diana wrap her arms around his neck and he heard her crying. He wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't just leave her. She needed him, he needed her. _

_"I'll get her back, Diana, I promise."_

Kal sat up, taking in his surrounding he found himself in the medical bay. There were wires attached to him, bandages on his arms, chest and head. _How did I get here?_ His body still ached, but from what? Trying to remember what happened, he wasn't called away for anything. He was on the Watchtower, with Diana arguing before... _The Girl! _

Kal zipped out of the medical bay in search of the girl. He checked the cells, the rooms, but she was no where to be found.

_Diana!_ He had to find her, make sure she was okay after he rammed into her. He tried listening for her heart beat but couldn't find it. He quickly checked the closest computer to see if she had been beamed down. She was still on the Watchtower but where. _The conference room!_

Kal blurred to the conference room, smashing through the door. He was stunned to see Diana, Bruce, Shayera, Barry, J'onn and John, all sitting and talking.

"WHERE IS SHE!?"

Diana rushed over to Kal, his eyes glowing red. She placed her hand on his cheek. He was revealed to see that she was alright.

"She's alright, Kal. Everything is going to be alright," Diana said as placed his forehand against her's.

She was alright, Diana was fine but what was she talking about. _She's alright? The girl?_

"Diana, where is the girl?"

"She's safe, in her room."

"But I've checked every room in the tower and she's not here." Diana flow out of conference room to Danielle's room in a panic.

Kal was confused, so he followed Diana.

"Should we follow them?" Shayera said.

"No, it's a family matter. They need to deal with it themselves," the Martian Manhunter said.

Diana was flying as fast as she could to Danielle's room. _If Kal said he checked every room, did he check hers too? _When she stopped at door to Danielle's room and checked to see if it had been open recently. It was opened from the inside about 5 minutes ago.

Kal was wondering why Diana had come here. There was no reason to come to Dae's room unless she put the girl in there.

"Diana, what are we doing here?"

"She's back, our Dae is back."

Kal was stunned, the girl was their daughter. He couldn't believe what Diana was saying. _Could she have really come back?_ Kal thought back to his fight with the girl: she was as fast and strong as him and she had black curls and the same eyes as Diana. Kal opened to the door to find it empty.

"She's gone," Kal whispered.

Diana walked in, not wanting to believe him. She saw the canvases the bot had brought in.

"Where is she?"

Danielle had received the canvases not long after her mom had left.

She had a mom again, _a dad?_ Who was her dad? Her mom didn't really talk about him much only about how much she had missed her, was over joyed that she was back and trying to help her remember why she was there.

Danielle sat down at the desk with the canvas in hand. She was going to draw the same picture she had drawn hundreds of times before. She started with three figures, one would be a man, the other a woman she now knew was her mother and her two year old self.

Dr. Sams had always told her that it was a memory she was drawing. Danielle missed Dr. Sams, he was always there to give her advice when she need it or to help her understand.

Danielle was wondering what happened to him. How did she end up on the Watchtower with her parents.

And then it hit her. He helped her escape from her room and told her to go it to space for help. He had been hurt trying to help her. Danielle had flown him to some hospital.

In a panic she left her room to find a way off the Watchtower and find the man who cared for her like a father for most of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Watchtower

June 21, 1400

Diana was sitting in her room; Kal had carried her there after discovering that Danielle was gone, again. She had broken down crying and Kal was her shoulder just like before. She stopped crying some time ago but couldn't bring herself to go see if they had found her. It was barely two hours since they discovered her missing. Danielle was older now, in control of her powers; she would be fine, hopefully.

Still, Diana couldn't help but worry. She didn't want to know if they had found her already or if something had happened to her.

She just wanted her daughter back. After years of not knowing what had become of her little girl, she finally found her. Dae had found them.

Diana had to be stronger than she ever was. Kal would be there for her like before but things had changed, they had changed. They both loved each other completely and forever but life had been hard for them the past couple of years. It didn't matter right now, what mattered was finding their daughter. Diana stood up and began walking towards the door when it opened. On the other side of the door was Kal, now dressed in his uniform.

Kal was glad that Diana had stopped crying and hopped that news he would give her wouldn't change her mood.

"Diana, Bruce believes he found her."

"What do you mean? Did he find her or not?" 

"The sensors are picking up sonic booms across most of the United States. Its starting to localize around the Northeast." Diana flow passed Kal to Bruce and inturn Kal followed her.

Diana had reached Bruce well before Kal got there. The Dark Knight was fiercely typing away at the keyboard.

"Bruce did you find her?" She asked him but he seems to pay no mind to her.

"She's moving at almost the speed of light, its getting increasingly difficult to track her. It seems she is looking for something. Any idea as to what it is?" Diana shook her head; she had no idea where Danielle would have gone.

"I was going to fly around her location and see if I can find her. I was waiting for you, Diana. I wanted to know if you wanted to come with." Kal said as he scanned the screen. He already knew the answer to the question.

"Yes, shall we?"

Danielle was flying around the city where she had brought Dr. Sams to but she couldn't remember which hospitals she took him to. She had been flying and running at almost her full speed so she won't be seen. Danielle was in Metropolis General, The Heart of Metropolis and many other small clinics, the only other major hospital left was City of Metropolis Hospital. _He has to be there, he just has to be. _

Just as Danielle was half way to CMH when she heard two booms comings towards her. They had appeared out of nowhere. She began scanning the air to see which direction they were coming from. She had spot them; they were her mother and the man that she had attacked. She didn't know if she should go to them or run away because she had no idea what the man would do to her. She chose the latter.

Kal had spotted the girl, Danielle, about 50 or so miles from where they were beamed down. She must have spotted them as well because she went flying off in the opposite direction. It looked like she was heading towards the hospital; he had to get there before she did. Diana wasn't as fast as he was, they needed a plan.

"Diana, I need you to call out her name. She responds well to you, I think she fled because of me. I'll fly down and run to the hospital. I believe that's where she was heading." Diana nodded in agreement and Kal began descending.

"Danielle! Danielle, come back! Please, Danielle!"

Danielle heard her mother calling for her. She sounded concerned so she turned around to see the look of concern on her face as well. Danielle quickly scanned the area to see if the man was anywhere nearby. She flow at full speed towards her mother, knocking into her and sending them several yards back, as she hugged her.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Diana held on tightly to her daughter, glad to have found her. "Mama, too tight." Diana chuckled at her daughter as she let go of her, she had probably never been held that tight in her life before.

"I'm so glad that you're alright."

"Of course I am. Did you think something happened to me?"

"I panicked when you weren't in your room. I thought the worst. Why did you leave?"

"I'm sorry, mama. I didn't mean to make you worry but I have to find Dr. Sams."

"Danielle, who is Dr. Sams?"

"He takes care of me. I have to find him, make sure he's okay. Please?" Diana looked at her daughter; she could tell that is person was very important to her.

"Okay, lets go find him."

As Diana and Danielle followed one of the nurses that was taking them to a John Doe, who they believed was the man they were looking for. Diana slowly come to realization that the man they were looking for could be the man took her when she was little. She had to stop herself from thinking such thoughts. The man had to have taken good care of Danielle if she was concerned for his wellbeing. Diana saw Kal exiting one the rooms and Danielle stopped dead in her tracks.

"Follow the nurse, I'll take care of him," Diana said to her daughter as she opened the door to the room allowing her daughter and the nurse to pass by. Diana closed the door behind them and turned to Kal.

"Did you find out anything about him," asked Kal.

"No, not much; Danielle calls him Dr. Sams and that he is really important to her. Do the doctors find anything ID on him?"

"No, he came in an hour or so before Danielle arrived on the Watchtower. The doctors said that if he was brought in any later then might not have been able to save him."

"Maybe she will tell more once she sees that he is okay."

Danielle had asked the nurse to leave the room and asked to be given his chart. As she read his chart, she couldn't help but feel guilty if anything happened to him. It would be her fault if he died, if he hadn't help escape, he would perfectly healthy and she would still be in that building not knowing who her parents were. From his chart it looked like he was going to make but he would have a long recovery ahead of him.

"_Once she leaves, we'll go in and finish him off. She doesn't anything about beside him and we have everyone else contained."_ Danielle heard someone say over a radio. She didn't recognized the voice but she know they were talking to a man that she knew. She had to get Dr. Sams out of the hospital and somewhere safe, but where?

Danielle zipped through the door and down the hall to where her mother and the man where talking.

"We have to get him out of here!"

"Danielle, sweetheart, what are you talking about?"

"Dr. Sams! They are coming for him! Please!"

"We can take him to the Watchtower. We have the best medical facilities; he will be well taken care of," said Kal. Danielle looked at him in disbelief, _why would he do that after what I did to him?_

"I'll call J'onn to send a transport. He's okay to be okay Danielle, I promise," Diana said as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"I hope so, I really do."

**It's been awhile but I'm going to be updating now that I am on winter and done with my finals. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up by then end of the next week. (:)-l**


	6. Chapter 6

Watchtower

June 21, 1900

Danielle was staring at the doctor through the window, trying to hear what the man, Batman, was saying to her mother and Superman, the man she fought; the room must have been lined with lead because she couldn't hear them. Danielle had gotten into their computer system and was able to see to Dr. Sams chart, he was already showing improvement in the past hour that he had been onboard.

Danielle was told to wait for her mother before going anywhere else. She did as she was told but she was getting anxious to see Dr. Sams again. Several of the league members stared at her as they walked by, she thought it was because she looked so much like her mother. After a few more minutes of waiting, the three emerged from the room.

"How is he?" Danielle asked as she ran to her mother.

"He is going to be just fine but he won't wake for a few more hours." Danielle throw her arms around her mother to hug her.

"Thank you," she whispers. Diana smiled; she was scared that her daughter would hate her if they gave her bad news. "Can I see him?"

"Later. Right now, we need information," said the Dark Knight as he came up to them.

"Okay what do you want to know," asked the fifteen year old as she left her mother's embrace.

"Not here, somewhere private," he said as he walked away. Danielle turned to follow him but stopped when her mother was not following her.

"Are you coming?" She said to her mother with her hand reached out. Diana took her daughter's hand and together they followed Batman.

After a few minutes, they were all sitting a room with a table that had a beaten up briefcase and Batman went to sit down, with Diana and Danielle on the opposite side. Batman removed his mask and stared at Danielle. He was waiting to see if she recognized him, if they knew who he was, the people that keep her knew. She didn't give any sign that she knew him. Danielle knew what he was doing but she didn't know him or did she; there was something about him but she didn't know what, Danielle was more interested in the briefcase, it looked familiar.

"Do you know what this?" Batman asked pushing the briefcase towards her. Danielle placed her hand on the case and didn't bother looking through it because she knew it was lined with lead. _How do I know that? _She looked at the looked at the case more and saw that it had initials on it. _CS, Charles Samuels, this is Dr. Sams case!_

"Where did you get this?!"

"It was with his belongs at the hospital. Don't you remember, you were the one that dropped him off there," Batman stated coldly.

Danielle tried going through her memory of the previous day but it was all a big blur.

"I-I-I don't remember," Batman looked at her then to Diana.

"Can you open it?" Danielle looked at the case again, if it was the case she had seen him open hundreds of times she before. She nodded, she flipped the case over and turned the lock, pulled the handle and opened the case. Inside were dozen of papers, drawings, notes and a flash drive.

Bruce started going through the papers, he found perfect recreations of _The Mona Lisa, Starry Night, _pictures of a younger Danielle sculpting, what looked like _The David. _A side from all the picture and drawings there were many loose pages with short hand on them. _He was probably keeping tracking of Danielle progress over the year. There has to be more than this, _Bruce took the flash drive off of the table and went to plug it into the computer.

Danielle couldn't believe what she was looking at, all the pictures she had drawn, a little of every book she had read, charts that showed her growth over the years. He had recorded everything for the last ten years, the entire time he had knew her for. _But why? _Danielle looked up at her mother and saw her crying. She was looking at photos from when she was about eight years olds and her twelfth birthday. Danielle understood why she was crying; these pictures were the only way she would be able to see her grow up. Danielle began to look through all the drawings for one of the first things she ever drew. It was the same picture she had drawn earlier, drawn hundreds of times. She was almost six when she drew it, the details weren't the best but you could tell that the little girl was Danielle and the woman was her mom. Danielle grabbed the picture and went to the other side of the table to her mother.

"I never forgot about you," Danielle said as she handed the drawing to Diana.

Diana studied the drawing, it was dated just a few years after Danielle was taken. The lines weren't perfect but it was the last picture they had taken as a family. They were all smiling, Danielle was in her arms and Kal was holding both of them. Danielle handed her another drawing of the picture from when she was ten. The detail were better in this drawing; Danielle and herself were still very detailed but Kal had become less detailed. Danielle gave her another one from just a few years ago. It was the same as she had drawn it earlier: her and her mother was smiling but the man had become faceless over the years.

"I always draw this. I don't know why but I do. I knew the people in the picture were important to me but I didn't know why until today."

Diana threw her arms around her daughter and began crying again. Danielle felt her mother's tears fall onto her arms causing Danielle to wrap her arms around her mother.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect. I'm sorry I couldn't stop them from taking you," Diana said sobbing. Danielle didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell her it was going to be okay. They were together now and that's all that matter now.

Almost together...

The man in the first drawing looked a lot like Superman. _Could he be my father?_Danielle pulled away from her mother to see puffy red eyes. She didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable but she had to know if she had just kicked her dad's ass.

"Mom, is-"

_**"**__Όχι! Σταμάτα!"_

_"Leave her alone! She's just a child!"_

_"Dr. Sams __Βοήθεια!"_

_"Let her go! She's a child!"_

_"She is no child, Dr. Samuels, she's a weapon. Shock her again!" Danielle cried out in pain. The electricity didn't bother her much but they were shocking her over and over again. She couldn't absorb it fast enough. _

_"Again! Full blast!" Danielle cried out in pain again. Dr. Samuels couldn't take it anymore._

_"Okay! I'll do it! Just stop hurting her." The man snapped his fingers and Danielle and the doctor were released. He ran to Danielle and picked her up. She was barely breathing; he had to get her into the sun fast. _

_"I'm sorry, Αγαπημένος. Please forgive me."_

Batman had stopped the video. He turned around to see mother and daughter in each other's arms.

"Do you want explain what they are doing to you? What they wanted Dr. Samuels to do?" he questioned.

Danielle didn't remember much of the day. It was one of the worst days of her life so she tried to block it out.

"I-I-I don't know. I don't remember that day very well."

"How convent, you seem to not remember a lot of things." Danielle had it with Batman's comment about her and what she had gone through. She stood up and stared at him, she felt the build of electricity and walked out of the room. She couldn't hurt anyone else today or cause more to the Watchtower.


	7. Chapter 7

June 21, 2000

_Stupid Batman, with his stupid comments, and his stupid mask. _Danielle was done with Batman and his questions. All she wanted was to see Dr. Sams.

She quickly made her way to the medic bay with her head down, trying to avoid running into any one. She was almost there when she ran head first into someone. _Oww! _She hopped that she hadn't hurt the person. Danielle looked up to see that it was Superman.

_Oww! _Kal hoped he didn't run into any of the human heroes. He was busy trying to decide if he should go talk to Danielle and Diana, if he should tell Danielle he was her father. He wasn't sure how she would take it. Now he had to make sure he didn't hurt the person he ran into; who happen to be Danielle.

"Superman, sorry," she said trying to make the situation less awkward.

"It's alright. Your name's Danielle, right?"

"Yes. Sorry about running into you, I'll try to watch where I'm going."

"Very well then," he walked passed her, unsure of what to do now.

"If you see my mother, tell I'm just going to see Dr. Sams so does worry that I left or something," Danielle said as she began walking before disappearing around the corner.

"Thanks for saving all the picture of me. I think it made my mom happy but she cried a lot," Danielle was sitting next Dr. Sams. She had spend the last couple of hours talking to him, even though she know he couldn't hear her or would remember what she had said.

Danielle had not left his side since leaving her mother. She couldn't stand to see her cry and know it was because of her. The Martian Manhunter had come several times to check on him; he was showing some of improvement but it was still unknown when he would wake up.

She was waiting for him to wake up so he could tell what to do next, what would happen next. Danielle had never done anything in her life without Dr. Sams approval.

Diana was watching her daughter through the glass window. Once she had calmed herself, she was informed by Kal that Danielle had gone to see Dr. Sams, they had yet to learn his actual name. Bruce and Ollie had used every available connection and then some to find the identity of the man who had taken care of the child of Superman and Wonder Woman, but they had no luck. It seemed whoever the doctor worked for had wiped his identity from all databases so the only two people who knew who he was were the doctor and Danielle. Bruce knew it wouldn't be a good idea if he talked to Danielle and the doctor was still unconscious and Diana had just calmed herself. He was now trying to get Clark to talk to Danielle.

"Come one Clark, she's just a kid-your kid. Go talk to her, we need more-"

"Information, I know, but I can't. Diana is the only that she seems to talk to and she is in no state to do that now." Diana was sitting, holding a picture of Danielle on a horse, she looked to barely 7 years old.

"I'll talk to her," she said. Bruce and Clark both looked at her.

"Diana, it's fine. You don't have to."

"I'll be okay, Kal. I can talk to her, I'm her mother," he was concerned for her. He and Diana hadn't been as close as they were before Danielle was taken. They still loved and cared for each other but they were never able to move passed it. Diana got up and handed the picture to Kal and then left the room.

Kal stared at the picture, he had missed so much of Dae's life. He didn't know where to begin: should he introduce himself as her father or just get to know her first. And he had so many questions for her, like they all did, but he wanted to know why she didn't remember him and what they did to her. He knew he would find out but the question was if he would find out as her dad or the man that she beat up.

He had to talk to Diana, she would know what to do, she always did.

**Okay so I know where I want the story to go and what's gonna happen but I'm not sure how to get there, parts are kinda hazy. I'll try and update sooner. Also chapters will be shorter for a while. **


	8. Chapter 8

June 22, 1000

Danielle, Diana, Kal and Bruce were sitting in the conference room. Danielle was staring at the floor, while Kal and Bruce were in front of her and Diana was sitting next to her. They had asked her to tell them about her life and how she grew up, who Dr. Sams was and anything else she could remember.

The flash drive had shown that they taught her how to use her power and trained her to be a warrior. The three leaguers stared at Danielle as she thought of where to begin. She remembered everything that happened to her, everything she saw, everything she heard.

"I woke in a empty room, it was cold and dark. I called out for you and my dad. I don't know how long I was in there before someone come to get me. The person brought me into a red hallway, I tried to get away but I wasn't strong enough," Danielle was staring off into space as she told them what she remembered.

"They gave me food and water ever few days. They asked me who my parents were, what their names were but I never answered their questions. They would put me in the red room with machines and sometimes people and have me fight them." Diana listened to her daughter tell them about the life she lived. "It's all I did for about 3 or so years, they brought in doctors, they studied me, asked me more questions. I never answered and when I did I yelled at them in Ancient Greek and some other language they never heard before."

"When Dr. Sams came he was the only one who I would talk to since he asked me questions about me and not my parents. He gave me first book, he played dress up with me; talked to me like I was a person and not something to be poked and prodded at. He gave me order to my chaotic life, scheduling my trainings, studies - everything….

...

It had taken the rest of the day for the Danielle to them about her life. Diana didn't know what to feel: angry, sadness, joy. Diana looked at the man that had taken care of her daughter, the man who raised her. He had taken care of her, protected her as much as he could, never let her do anything that went against the values that she would have taught her.

He was breathing on his own for a few hours. Danielle had refused to leave until his side until he woke up but her mother convinced her to get some rest. Kal has yet to come see the doctor, Diana thought is because of what Danielle had said about him. She had had a father growing up or at least a father figure.

Kal didn't even speak to her aside from their sit down earlier but even then Bruce was asking most of the questions.

….

Kal was watching Diana through the window, he didn't know what to do next. His daughter had a father, his wife had their daughter back but he didn't have his family back. He didn't know how he was going to get them back. He first needed to tell Danielle that he was her father, they needed to build a relationship. Diana and her had already started to yet he couldn't be in the same room as her without her being on edge.

He headed off to the training room to occupy his mind. He went to the (control room) to set the setting for specialized training. To his surprise John Stewart, Barry Allen and Shayera were there observing whoever was down there.

"Damn, she's fast."

"Not as fast as me."

"No but she is certainly faster than her father and he's the only one who can keep up with you." Shayera said as she watched her goddaughter flying through the simulation in half the time her father would have.

"What simulation is she doing?" They all turned to see Superman approaching them. He got to the Windows faster than they answered to see his daughter running their simulation. It was the hardest of them all, it took him and Diana to complete it the first time- even then it was still extremely difficult.

Danielle had never been more tired in life. This simulation had every one of her weakens and then some. The first part had "civilians" that she almost didn't save because they weren't real but she knew her mother and Dr. Sams would be disappointed in her. The next part had magical weapons that were coated with the green rocks that weaken her. She had build up an immunity from being constantly exposed to them over the years.

She still needed a good dose of sun if she was going to finish. The bot in from of her had transformed into a man of sorts. He had green metallic patches all over his skin and purple tentacles for arms. Danielle had never seen anything like this before in her life, then it spoke.

Kal saw her eyes burn the same red his were whenever someone had seriously hurt Diana but there was something else in her eyes-like her mother's when she….

Danielle flow force at the bot punching it causing a surge of electricity to appear then the simulations shut down.

All the lights in the Watchtower went out for a few minutes before it rebooted.

"What was her time," Barry asked as John was punching keys.

All systems reset

"All the times and records have been deleted as well as some of the newer simulations. It appears some sort of mystic energy traveled through the systems."

The lights in the simulation room were still out. Kal went down to the room to see if Danielle was okay.

He found her in the corner hugging her knees, staring blankly at the floor.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to do that, I can usually control it."

"Control what," he asked as he sat next to her.

"The electricity, I didn't mean use it- I-I was just so anger. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, the system was created to handle all sorts of things. Guess we have a new one to add to that list." Danielle chuckled which caused him to smile.

"Do you want to talk about?"

"Maybe after I go to the medic bay to make sure all the green rock radiation is out of system." She said as she got up. Danielle was no longer afraid of Superman. He had a kind smile on his face and a warmth in his eyes that she'd only seen in Dr. Sams.

"Kryptonite."

"What?" She asked, "like the element?"

"No, like the planet," he said as he stood next to her. "But yes, also like the element." Danielle was curious about this Kryton. Maybe Superman knew something about her father.

"Could you tell me more about Krypton?" Kal smiled, he saw he way into tell her he was her father.


End file.
